En Otra Tierra Media
by LilliamSlasher
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Thorin ha sobrevivido a la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, y parece ser incapáz de mantener al hobbit fuera de sus pensamientos. (Warning: slash, fluff)
1. Chapter 1

_**Fandom:**__ El Hobbit (película)_

_**Pareja:**__ Thorin/Bilbo_

_**Tipo:**__ Universo Alternativo_

_**Advertencias:**__ Fluff. Sin Beta._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Personajes y lugares creados por J. R. R. Tolkien._

Capítulo 01

No puede apartar al hobbit de su mente, y al principio le cuesta entender por qué. ¿Se debe a la culpa que aún lo muerde, por las veces en que lo maltrató? Pero su pobre, querido saqueador le había reiterado unas cien veces que estaba perdonado, y la relación entre ellos había sanado, mientras sus heridas hacían lo mismo.

No, no es solo el cargo de conciencia; hay pensamientos en su mente de una naturaleza muy distinta, y mucho más agradable. A veces se sienta en su trono, y en vez de soñar con la Piedra del Arca, se sorprende pensando en la graciosa y respingona nariz del hobbit, o en esos ojos azul profundo, que pasan tan fácilmente de la inocencia a la picardía, o lo suaves que deben sentirse esos rizos color avellana entre sus dedos. Estos pensamientos lo dejan a veces ansioso, otras veces con un agradable calor en el pecho.

Algo así sintió una vez por una muchacha, hacía muchos, muchos años, tantos que ya casi no se acuerda.

Los enanos que tuvieron la suerte de haberlo conocido siempre le comentan lo mucho que extrañan al saqueador, pero Thorin está seguro de que ninguno de ellos siente esa aguda y persistente necesidad de escuchar su voz, o de ver su redondo rostro sonriente.

Y un día el rey bajo la montaña tiene una revelación: Bilbo es algo suave y dulce, algo noble y bueno e inusual, y, por eso, precioso. Algo que debe tener en su vida. Le toma un tiempo, y algunas charlas con Balin, admitir que estos sentimientos no son otra cosa que amor, y del tipo más romántico.

…

El amor entre varones no es raro para su raza. Es algo práctico, cuando las mujeres son tan pocas, y en ciertos casos, como todo tipo de amor, inevitable. Thorin no sería el primer rey en tener un consorte hombre, de eso está seguro, aunque sí sería el primero en tener un hobbit a su lado. Pero eso no es motivo para rechazar una posible relación con Bilbo, y así como es obstinado, Thorin no pierde el tiempo dudando o temiendo el rechazo, y decide declararle su amor, para lo cual primero debe mandarlo a buscar.

…

El viaje desde Erebor a La Comarca es largo, y lo es aún más para Thorin, que espera en su montaña, incapaz de saber por qué parte del camino van ya Fili y Kili, y si Bilbo los acompaña o ha declinado la oferta. Pero la tortuosa espera eventualmente llega a su fin: esta mañana la alegre vocecilla de Bilbo comienza a reverberar por los salones de piedra, y Thorin se prepara para recibirlo.

…

El abrazo que se dan es largo y apretado, y ninguno de los dos quiere separarse. Bilbo está encantadísimo de verlo, pero hay curiosidad en sus ojos por el motivo de esta reunión. Thorin sonríe, y espera que su amor sea correspondido.

Durante el día Thorin hace tiempo en su apretada agenda para charlar con Bilbo, de esto y aquello, de qué pasó en La Comarca y qué pasó en La Montaña, cosas pequeñas y livianas, pero valiosas a su manera. Por la noche, mientras cenan con algunos de los enanos de la Compañía, aquellos que se quedaron junto a Thorin ayudándolo a gobernar una montaña que de a poco va llenándose nuevamente de vida, Thorin se retuerce en su asiente, su torva mirada clavada en su plato; solo quiere quedarse a solas con su hobbit, pero la cena no parece tener fin.

_continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Los enanos le han preparado un cuarto particularmente lujoso, justo al lado del de Thorin, y Bilbo desempaca feliz. Está ansioso por mostrarle su cuaderno rojo, el que compró cuando volvió a La Comarca con la idea de plasmar la aventura que vivieron. Se siente muy orgulloso del mapa que comenzó a esbozar, aunque sabe que necesita ser corregido. Bilbo mira alrededor y se pregunta si podría acostumbrarse a vivir allí, en una habitación de piedra, entre enanos, bajo la montaña, si Thorin se lo pidiera; desde que volvió de su aventura se siente extrañamente aislado de los demás hobbits, y en un punto lo agradece. ¿Qué saben ellos de las cosas por las que pasó, las cosas que vio, en este último año? Sólo la Compañía entiende. Hay un vínculo único que lo une a estos enanos, y a Thorin en particular.

Thorin...

Majestuoso y temible Thorin. Cruel Thorin. Noble, fiel. Tierno. Y esa sonrisa… Bilbo sacude la cabeza y rápidamente cambia el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Después de un largo y relajante baño, Bilbo sale al gran balcón a fumar su pipa, y se sorprende gratamente al encontrarlo a Thorin, sentado en un banco de piedra, unos metros a su derecha; su piel luce fresca y su cabello aún está húmedo después de su baño. Su camisa de escote en "v" deja entrever su pecho. Las mejillas de Bilbo arden por un momento al admirar la belleza del enano. Se sienta a su lado y disfrutan juntos de la noche estrellada en silencio.

Al rato Thorin se pone de pie y espera a que Bilbo haga lo mismo. El hobbit obedece la orden tácita, dejando la pipa sobre el banco.

El enano está bastante nervioso: ¿cómo debe tratar a un hobbit en estas cuestiones? Teme ser demasiado brusco. Se le acerca, sin decir una palabra; ahora Bilbo también está nervioso, y comienza a hablar atropelladamente, sobre la nada misma, solo para llenar el silencio. Thorin sonríe, disfrutando del efecto que tiene sobre el hobbit. Alarga una de sus grandes manos para tocar una de sus tiernas mejillas lampiñas, un gesto algo titubeante, que corta en seco la palabrería del hobbit, una frase formada a medias flotando en el aire. Bilbo se sorprende al ver añoranza en los ojos del rey enano.

De pronto Thorin toma el rostro de Bilbo con ambas manos, acercándolo hacia sí en un gesto demandante que el hobbit no se atreve a resistir, con sus ojos abiertos como dos grandes platos. El enano confunde la sorpresa de Bilbo con miedo, y afloja la presión de sus manos. Pero Bilbo no se aparta: se acerca más a él.

Cierran los ojos. Sus labios se tocan una vez, se separan, se vuelven a tocar. Thorin lo besa con suavidad, y Bilbo lo imita torpemente, posando sus tímidas manos sobre el cuerpo musculoso, pensando "¡Por Aüle, estoy besando a un enano!... Estoy besando al rey bajo la montaña... Estoy besando a Thorin, y Thorin me besa a mí." Y con ese último pensamiento Bilbo se relaja.

_continuará…_


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin mueve sus manos por el torso del hobbit, sintiendo el suave cuerpo debajo de la ropa. Bilbo tiembla cuando sus lenguas hacen contacto, y la sangre de Thorin arde por esta delicada criatura. Sus manos y sus besos se vuelven ávidos; quiere devorarlo.

La cabeza de Bilbo da vueltas; el calor, el olor, el sabor, lo envuelven y embriagan, mientras esas manos pesadas y ásperas lo aprietan. Bilbo nunca se sintió tan excitado en su vida, y se pone rojo de vergüenza cuando Thorin roza con su pierna la erección en sus pantalones, sobre todo al oír el gemido que surge de sus propios labios. Thorin le contesta con un profundo gruñido, y lo arrastra al interior de su cuarto mientras besa y mordisquea su cuello y puntiagudas orejas. El hobbit vuelve a gemir, sin poder evitarlo. Thorin tironea de sus ropas, Bilbo comienza a desvestirse, y Thorin lo imita.

...

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Dada la naturaleza explícita del resto del capítulo, no puedo postearlo aquí ( ) por los términos del sitio (está prohibido escribir trabajos que contengan sexo explícito). Por lo tanto aquí abajo adjunto la url del capítulo en su totalidad (sin censura).

/works/696694/chapters/1302420

Si el link falla, busquenme en Archive of Our Own bajo el nickname LilliamSlasher. Allí encontrarán la historia completa.

.

Si el link falla, busquen en google "slashpress blogspot" y encontrarán allí la historia completa.

Demás está aclarar que aquellas personas menores de edad (por debajo de los 18 años de edad) no deben acceder a dichas url. Solo visiten dichos sitios si son mayores de edad (+18 años).


End file.
